My Angel
by MarcoLover16
Summary: First chapter is sooo short. I know. Don't worry! No other chapter will be this short. I promise. Dylan lost his angel. Now he wants to get him back!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm not really sure how long this story is going to be. I have an idea of where it's going, but the only times I have to really just write are around…6:30 a.m. on the floor of my H.S. lol. You get some CRAZY ideas there, trust me! My point is, my direction keeps changing, but I promise this will make more sense after the next chapter. This is just kind of an introduction chapter. Please review! This is not my first fanfiction, but it is my first Degrassi one! ALSO, EVERY CHAPTER WILL NOT BE WRITTEN THROUGH THIS POINT OF VIEW. Starting next chapter, it will be normal!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

I'm so sorry that what I did hurt you, but I'm not sorry that you got hurt. You see, never have I seen so much confidence in you besides the day when you left me. I thought I could do anything to you and you'd stay with me, no matter what. I admit that I took advantage of you and took you for granted. I never knew how much I'd miss you when you were gone.

I never pictured you gone. I will make it up to you if I can, but I never want to take it back. It made you so much stronger. Paige tells me that you told your father about yourself on stage. I would have liked to see that when I was around, but that would have been impossible because you depended on me for your happiness.

Now you are independent. This is not to excuse my action. I am not going to claim that I only did what I did to "help" you. There is no excuse or reason for what I did except for stupidity.

I love to see this new confidence and independence in you, but I hope that somewhere in your heart, there is still room for me.

I still remember the first time I ever saw you. I was overwhelmed by your smile. Just simply that, made ME want to smile.

They say that God doesn't accept Homosexuality. They say that if you are this way, you will go to Hell. I know that this isn't true because God sent me an angel.

Marco, God sent me you. And I….I let you go.

A/N: Again, I would love reviews! The more reviews, the faster the next chapter comes. If you liked it, but thought it was horribly short and all that, do not worry! I promise that there will never (in ANY of my stories) be a chapter this short lol. I wanted it this way for a reason!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Please read and review. This isn't the longest of chapters, but it's a lot longer than the first! (Which, I'm sure you're all thankful for) They'll probably get longer and longer, that's generally how I do things. There's not too much action yet, but don't worry, stick with me, and there'll be action! Hope you enjoy!

"Right, so…then you solve it. Do you get it now?" Marco asked politely, even though it was the third time he had to say it.

"Yeah…yeah, cool…thanks," Tim smiled shyly.

For many weeks now, Marco and Tim had become better friends as Tim constantly needed help with math homework, and Marco simply liked being able to have someone to talk to. Obviously, he had his friends, but it was nice having someone to relate to, considering he and Tim were in the same boat.

Well, maybe not exactly the same boat. Tim was less experienced than Marco, which…maybe made it even a little better for Marco. He was the older one, the mentor, the one feeling powerful. Marco knew that no matter what happened, if truth be told, Tim didn't even have the power to hurt Marco, let alone the desire.

"You're quite welcome," Marco replied, smiling widely. "I do have to get going, though. It's getting late and--"

"Oh, yeah…of course, but I was just thinking, Marco…it's stupid. Never mind."

Marco raised an eyebrow, confused, "No, tell me. Whatever it is, you know you can tell me."

"I'm not—I'm not good at this. I don't know if you'd be interested, but…" Tim stopped short and looked around the room before quickly deciding to finish, "We're friends, right?"

Marco laughed softly, "Yeah, of course we are, Tim." Marco stopped, realizing something suddenly, "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No! No, of course not! I love you helping me out and you're an awesome friend, but I was thinking we could maybe go out one day like…"

"Like a date?" Marco supplied.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I get nervous and I understand if you don't want to and all, but I really like you."

"Tim, I'm so sorry, but I really have to go, I'll talk to you later, okay?" Tim frowned slightly, feeling rejected.

"Sure, go ahead," he said sadly, in defeat.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Aww, Marco, I think that's so cute! I knew he had a crush on you."

"I get it, El." He sighed loudly into the phone, "How cute, how sweet. The boy likes me, I get it. He really is great and I do like him, at least, as a friend. Maybe more…I don't know. What's wrong with me?"

Ellie laughed softly, "I know what's wrong," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh, really," Marco said without a clue, "what's that?"

"You miss him," she said, as though it should have been obvious.

"Him?" Marco said slowly, "Who is this 'him' you speak of?"

"Marco!"

"Ellie, I do not miss him. It took me forever to realize who we were even speaking about."

"Whatever, Marco. You're going to tell me that you never think about him? That's kind of ridiculous," she said skeptically.

"It's true. Well, up until this moment, it was true. Look, El, I've got to go, okay? I'll see you tomorrow."

"Math final, yay!" she said sarcastically.

"Alright," he laughed, "bye."

Marco had, in fact, thought about Dylan from time to time. It wasn't a constant thing, but there were times when his name popped into his mind; such as, when he watched movies that he had seen with Dylan, when anyone had mentioned the name 'Michalchuk', and sometimes, even when he breathed. Again, it was only from time to time.

The thought of Dylan was enough to make him squirm, but thank god, usually the name was never mentioned aloud. It was like a silent agreement between he and his friends, for which he was thankful they understood.

Marco did really want to go out with Tim and he wasn't sure what, exactly, he was afraid of. All he knew was that when he thought of 'boyfriend', only one face came to mind. Marco decided that he only thought of Dylan because he was Marco's first…well, first everything! If it really came down to it, Marco felt that if he dated Tim, he'd be treating him like a toy. When a favorite is broken, you buy a new one, but it will never be as special as the original.

However, Marco also didn't want to lie to himself or to Tim. He liked him, it was true and he'd just have to get over Dylan. He was already over him. Right, exactly. There were no more feelings at all. It had been about a year already and it he'd decided months before that Dylan wasn't ever going to be with him again. End of story.

Marco decided, before he went to sleep, he was going to give Tim a call, so he could give away his good news.

"Hey, Tim," he started awkwardly.

"Hey, this is Marco, right?"

"Yeah," he laughed, "Of course. I believe that a date was mentioned…?" He let the phrase out, while he couldn't believe these were his words.

"Oh," Tim said in shock, "Definitely, are you…?"

"Responding, yes….I would love to go out with you, Tim." He smiled. Not so hard.

A/N: I posted the first chapter yesterday and the second today! Yay! It's up and running, I'm so proud! Hehe, well, I worked hard to get you guys a second chapter, all I want is some reviews! Pleease :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Dylan!" Paige squealed as she ran to the door to greet her brother. He laughed at her unusual excitement upon seeing him.

"Hey, Paige," he hugged her quickly and then began to set his things down by the couch.

"Soooo…." started Paige excitedly.

Dylan, confused at the way Paige was acting, turned toward her with an eyebrow raised, "So, what?"

Paige rolled her eyes, "Dylan, in the fall, I will be starting University, therefore I need your…" she paused at Dylan's skeptical look, "Alright, I want you to get back together with Marco. Now I know I'm going to hear complaints, but--"

"No complaints, Paige," he sighed. "I want…I need Marco back. Do you think he'll take me?"

"Umm…well, no, but we can work on it," she laughed slightly, "Don't worry. Marco loves you, trust me!" she said confidently, "Marco, as much as he denies it, wants to be with you."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"So…how do I act? What do I do?" he asked Ellie, nervously pacing his room.

"Marco," she laughing, rolling her eyes, "Why are you freaking out? It's not like you've never been out on a date before!"

"I know, but not since…" he paused and, taking a deep breath, sat down on his bed. "Not since, you know."

She nodded, "I know, but don't worry, everything will go fine. I have to get going, but call me after you get home or maybe tomorrow if you're out late," she said with a wink and turned out the door.

Marco sighed, "Everything will be fine." He told himself this over and over again.

………………………………………………………………………………..

"Tim, hey…" Marco trailed out when he saw him waiting patiently outside of The Dot.

"Hey! Marco, you look awesome. You always look great, actually…." he nervously complimented Marco.

"Oh," Marco looked down at what he was wearing. He realized he hadn't actually put too much thought into his appearance, (surprisingly). "Umm, thanks. Here's let's go in."

…………………………………………………………………………………

"Dylan!" Paige shouted as she banged on his bedroom door, "Dyllllannn," she whined.

He sighed, "Paige, look," he opened the door, "I know you want me to try harder to get back with Marco, but I don't know if I'm rea--"

She laughed, interrupting him, "I was going to tell you that I'm really hungry. Mom and dad decided that they were going to leave on the particular weekend you're home," she rolled her eyes, "to go to Aunt Emily's house."

"Wait, so they're not getting home until next week? I thought you were joking!"

"Nope, it's just us," she paused, "or perhaps, if things go well, it will not be just us," she winked,

"When am I even going to get to see him, Paige?" he whined, annoyed.

"I don't know! We'll work something out! We have the whole summer, don't worry. Let's go to The Dot. Neither of us can attempt cooking and I am completely starving."

"And this is what we're going to do for every meal until they return?" he asked skeptically.

She sighed and put her hands on her hips, "Dylan, do you think I'm crazy? For tomorrow's dinner, we have potato chips! Hello!"

"Of course," he rolled his eyes, "How silly of me, honestly,"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Oh, yeah, I completely understand. I'd never want it anyway."

Marco nodded, "Well, it's difficult because…" he paused mid-sentence, "No way," he said softly.

"What's no way?" Tim asked, confused.

He shook his head and took a deep breath, "It's nothing. I'm fine," he tried smiling.

Tim still looked skeptical, but his trust for Marco was too great to interfere, so he nodded.

Marco put his hands on his forehead and tried to disappear. When it was apparent that this was not going to happen, he gave up. Then, it happened. Paige spotted him.

Marco was completely fine. Thinking about Dylan didn't hurt anymore…well, not that much. Seeing him after a year was a shock, but shock isn't always such a bad thing. But hearing his voice? That—that's what brought trouble.

"Hey, Marco," started Paige. Marco tried to act as normal as possible and pretend that Dylan simply wasn't there.

"Hey, Paige, how's your…day going?" he asked for lack of a better question.

She smiled, "Good, good…"

"Hey, Marco," Dylan smiled.

Two words. That's all it took. The first two words Dylan EVER said to him happened to be 'Hey, Marco," so why, hearing it again, should be such a big deal was a mystery to him.

All it took was two words. Two simple little words. Eight letters with that voice. Oh, god, that voice. It was all it took to throw Marco over the edge, to turn back time and make him forget what happened for the moment, to make him fall in love all over again (even though, truthfully, he never stopped) to make him feel whole again.

Those words that carried so much emotions with them were just so completely powerful and…and the one thing Marco could think of to respond was, "Mm?"

Brilliant. Just brilliant. Tim looked from Marco back to Dylan and repeated the process, "Uh, Marco?"

"OH! Right," Marco said coming back to life, "Tim, this is Dylan. Dylan, this is Tim. You've met. Wonderful. Tim and I were just about to leave."

Tim shook his head and laughed, "Marco, we just got here!" Paige laughed nervously along with him. She hadn't foreseen Marco being on a date with anyone other than her brother. It slightly unnerved her.

Tim, not sensing that Marco was uncomfortable or even knowing who Dylan was, invited them to sit. Marco tiredly rubbed his temples feeling a headache coming on. His first thought was to excuse himself to go to the bathroom, but he quickly shot down the plan. No way was he leaving them all alone to talk.

"Hey, Dylan…how are you?" said Spinner as he came to take their order.

"Hey, Spinner,"

"What'll you be having?" he asked both Paige and Dylan.

"Oh, no thanks," he eyed both Tim and Marco, "I'm not really hungry anymore,"

Marco closed his eyes, 'Whatever happened to life being easy?'

……………………………………………………………………………………..

"And then Tim asked him to sit with you?" said Ellie in disbelief.

"Ellie," Marco warned, "We are not talking about this ever again."

"Why not?" she asked laughing. "This is good stuff here. Hey, High School's over, in the fall we'll all probably be leaving and I have absolutely no chance of being with my dream boy, if I can find something that'll make me happy, I'm going to embrace it."

Marco smiled despite his attempts at feeling sorry for himself, "My pain makes you happy? What a great friend you are, El!"

"Oh, you know you love me!" she yelled as she hugged him tightly.

He hugged her back, "Unfortunately,"

"Come, on, let's go get something to eat. Hey, maybe we could go to The Dot and we could ask Dylan and Tim to come. They could get to know each other better!" She laughed, "Okay, okay, I'm done! Get the death eyes off of me!"

……………………………………………………………………………….

"Did you know, Paige?"

"No! I swear I would not have done that purposely. I had no idea he was on a…date. I'm sorry, Dyl. Really! But, don't worry, that little thing will be over soon enough." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but I'm still not guaranteed. I need him, Paige. Do you understand me? I really need him. I know it's my fault that I lost him, but…can I ask you a question?"

"Sure,"

"Does he hate me?"

Silence.

"Paige, I don't like that face! Please, just tell me!"

"Hate is such a strong word. Besides, if her really hated you, he wouldn't have been so hurt," she said reasonably.

"Yeah, well, at the time he didn't hate me, but he probably does now. What do I do? Am I still wrong here?"

Paige sighed, "Of course you are because you haven't even tried to apologize. Dyl, you saw him one time and had a conversation with his 'date'. He doesn't even know you want him back. You have to tell him that you love him, miss him, need him, everything you've told me, that you think of him every single night, and then get down on your knees and apologize like you've never apologized before!"

Dylan laughed, "And then he will, what, dump the guy and take me back?"

She shrugged, "I never said that any of that would do anything. It'd just be interesting to see and he'd probably want to see it, but it probably wouldn't do anything."

"Thanks for the advice, Paige,"

"Anytime, big brother," she smiled.

She left the room and Dylan sat alone in his bedroom. "What to do…what to do…" Dylan thought long and hard, but wasn't able to come up with much. All he knew was he had to do something soon. It had been a year already and he couldn't waste much more time. He needed to prove he was worthy, amazing, (without being arrogant) loving, caring, and all around perfect. The only problem was that he didn't fit this definition at all. The only person who really did was…well, Marco


	4. Chapter 4

Chap. 4

"Look, when's the last time you thought about Dylan, anyway?" sighed Ellie.

"Uh, it had to be when I dumped him,"

"Is he seeing anyone?" she asked, nudging him playfully in the chest.

"Yeah, like I'd care. I don't know, maybe." He rolled his eyes, "He probably found someone willing to have an 'open' relationship," Marco said.

"What do you think of this color on me?" asked Ellie, trying to avoid the conversation.

"What? All of a sudden, you have an interest in what you look like?"

She sighed, "No, but you do,"

Marco laughed, "Actually, El," he paused, "Uh, hold that thought," he finished picking up his ringing phone.

"Who is it?" Ellie asked, confused. All of their friends knew Marco was in a bad mood and out shopping with her. No one would dare interrupt that accept, perhaps, his parents.

"Look, I'm busy with Ellie. No…look, what are you even asking for? Hold on," he put his hand over the phone and muttered "It's Dylan," as he was tired of her asking who is was.

"Oh, what does he want?" she asked softly.

"I don't…shh…" he picked up the phone, once again, "Talk about what, exactly? No, look, I have to go, really. Fine! Fine, we'll talk just not now. No, bye!"

Ellie laughed at the look of pure frustration on Marco's face. She decided to take pity on him. "You alright?"

"He wants to talk to me," he said "talk" as though it were a curse word. Ellie nodded.

"I see…and I assume you don't want to talk to him,"

He raised an eyebrow, "Do you need to ask? I don't NEED this! I mean, out of all the times he picked to come here! I'm with Tim now….sorta,"

"Do you want to be with Tim?"

"Ellie," he said softly, trying not to get frustrated, "Of course I want to be with him. He's great for me. Well, at least I'm good for him, right? I mean, I'm finally the one helping…"

Ellie nodded, "Yeah, but you also need the help,"

"I know," he sighed.

Dylan waited patiently for Marco to arrive outside the mall. Marco decided not to meet at The Dot because there's more of a chance of an interruption and seeing friends. He shook slightly; his confidence slowly fell with each passing second. What was he going to say?

"I'm here," said Marco from behind him, showing his presence. Dylan nodded to show he understood that time was passing, but still didn't say a word.

Marco sighed and leaned his hand against the wall for support, "Maybe we should go in or something,"

They walked aimlessly around the mall, in silence. Finally, Marco was tired of this. "Dylan, I came here because you said we needed to talk and I agreed, but if we're just going to walk around, I"

"Okay, I just….Marco," he paused in the middle of the throng of people. He took his hands in his, "I love you,"

Marco quickly jerked his hands away. He walked ahead of him so that Dylan could barely even keep up. "I shouldn't have come,"

"Marco, please, just listen to me,"

"No! You listen to me. For once in your life, listen to what I have to say."

Dylan waited for Marco to speak up again. Marco tried to calmly catch his breath, which had sped up the moment Dylan said he loved him.

"You hurt me," he whispered with tears in his eyes.

Dylan looked down at his feet, "I know,"

Marco shook his head slowly, "No, no, I don't think you do. You hurt me so so much," Marco had tears running freely down his face now. Dylan reached out to comfort him, but he pushed him away.

"I loved you, and you hurt me," Dylan almost lost all hope at the word love being replaced with 'loved'. "You made me feel helpless, confused, and bad. You made me feel like I was the one who was wrong; that I was the one being ridiculous. It wasn't until later that I realized you were wrong, Dylan. I would have given up everything for you, but yet…when asked to just….all you had to do was be with one person, and you couldn't even do that. And, now…you come here and tell me that you love me?"

Dylan was silent. He didn't know how to respond to a speech like that. What could possibly be said to defend himself? Nothing. He shouldn't be defending himself anyway. Marco was right. He was wrong. He wanted to make this wrong right, though. He needed Marco to see this, no matter what he had to do to prove it.

"I was stupid. I was an idiot, okay? I still am. But I realized that I need you. I need you more than anyone else in this world and there is no one who could ever come close to you."

"Oh, but it took you a freaking year to decide this! Dylan, admit it, okay? You just don't like me with Tim. You just don't like knowing that I don't need you. It's like a game to you. You don't care about me. You care about beating Tim; about winning. And I'm happy, Dylan. For the first time in my life since I left you, I'm actually happy. And nothing you do will change that because I'm smarter than that. I'm smart enough to know that I don't…I CAN'T want you. I don't know why I came here. I knew what this was about."

"Please! Please, Marco, don't!" he pleaded. "Just…I need to talk to you!"

"I'm going to talk to Tim. Tim, my boyfriend, asked me to call him when this little social engagement was over. And, Dylan, it is over."

He walked back over to Dylan so that they were face to face. "It is soo so over."

With that statement, it was obvious to Dylan that he wasn't supposed to push the subject or their relationship any further ever again. However, Dylan didn't always do what he was supposed to do, did he?

……………………………………………………………………………………..

"Marco," Tim shouted, throwing his arms around the boy. Marco laughed, but couldn't help thinking of the arms that had held him before. This was all Dylan's fault. If he hadn't put some stupid notion in his head that they were meant to be together, he wouldn't be thinking anything about him!

"Hey, Tim, how you doing?" he asked. He hoped he sounded normal.

"I'm good," Tim seemed to think nothing of it. "How was your little conversation with Dylan?"

Marco was completely caught off guard with the question. "Oh! Oh, yeah, it was okay. I guess, Tim," he tried not to feel guilty, "Dylan and I had a relationship and"

"I know. Paige told me. It's okay, though. I mean, he's in your past, right? Everyone has a past….well, except for me," he laughed, "but….you're happy with what we have now, right?"

Well, that was a loaded question. It couldn't be answered with a simple 'yes' or 'no'. He could have been honest. He could have told Tim that as much as he liked him and hated what Dylan did to him, he also loved Dylan. He missed him. Not matter how hard he tried to pretend that he didn't, even he almost started to believe he was over him, but he wasn't. He could have told Tim this, but…

"Of course, Tim. You and I could be great for each other. I'm so over Dylan," he tried convincing himself more than Tim. Tim smiled encouragingly.

Marco smiled back and intertwined their fingers, "So, you want to do something? No Dylan. No Paige. Or…" he laughed, "my dad. Just you and me."

Tim nodded, "I'd love that,"

"Great,"

……………………………………………………………………………………..

"I'm giving up,"

"Excuse me?"

"Paige, I am so giving up. I mean, look, the boy has obviously moved on and,"

Paige scoffed, "Moved on? Hardly, look, Dylan, you and I keep changing our positions on this topic. Do you want to go out with him or not?"

"Yes, of course," he closed his eyes and tried to imagine Marco's lips on his and…

His thoughts were interrupted, "So, you will not give up until this is over. That's my brother, right?"

"Right, of course. You're so right. What was I thinking!"

Paige laughed, "Logically, Dylan. Believe it or not, you were thinking logically," she muttered as he closed his bedroom door.

Dylan lay down on his bed staring at the ceiling and thinking about Marco. What should be done? He didn't know how to get Tim out of the picture, and what if, god forbid, Marco was even angrier at Dylan when Tim was gone. After all, Dylan would have been angry if his ex-boyfriend came and ruined his relationship with his new guy. His "better" boyfriend.

He sighed, getting up and going to his dresser, he picked up a picture frame. At the end of the year, whether Dylan was staying at the University or not, he packed up all his stuff and, this had fallen out. It was a picture of he and Marco a week before he left for College, his first year of college. In the picture, Dylan was smiling wider than he had…well, since the picture was taken, and Marco had his arms around Dylan's middle with his head leaning on his back, smiling.

It was the reason Dylan had come back with his mission. He hadn't seen this picture probably since it was taken, and when he saw it, he decided he was coming home straight away. The picture had reminded him of everything he lost that night Marco left. Marco was his everything, and losing everything hurt more than he wanted it to. Most of all, though, he wanted to see that smile on Marco's face again. He wanted to see that smile of absolute bliss and never ending happiness that he put there. HE put that smile on Marco's face. It made him happy, yet also sad, that he was the only one who could put that amazing smile on his face, and he was the only one who could take it off.

The tears came back again, but he refused to let them fall. He vowed that if…when he got Marco back, they'd be taken a picture the same way. He would put the two pictures next to each other and compare the smiles. Dylan nodded, "Good plan," he said to himself, "Now, how about I actually make a plan that involves how to get him back,"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: Alright, now I know this isn't too long, but I worked my butt off to get a good chapter done before season 6 started (oh my gosh, I can't believe it's TONIGHT! I'm so excited) Anyways, even though it's not that long, I hope you enjoy. And I really hope you REVIEW :) :) :)

Paige wanted Marco to come over. Actually, she wanted all off her friends to come over that night, just to do whatever. You know, watch movies, have pizza, the works! The only problem was, well, whether or not to invite Marco. He was, after all, one of her best friends in the world, and she loved him, but…Dylan. She could always tell Marco that Dylan wasn't going to be there…or that he was simply preoccupied, or better yet, actually kick him out! She doubted he would go for the last suggestion, though.

She decided Dylan or no Dylan, Marco was going to be at her damn house. Just in case, though, she would have to warn her brother of that fact.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"Paige, I'd love to, but….well, you know," he stammered shamefully, seriously not willing to mention his name.

"Marco," she said, frustrated, "Honey, honestly, if you're going to deny me visiting house just because I was born into this family?"

"Visiting hours? Paige," he laughed, "I'm not in a retirement home. Alright, alright, I'll come,"

"Yayy!"

He laughed, "I might just change my mind if you EVER do that again,"

…………………………………………………………………………..

"Marco, hey, come on in," Paige said as she smiled hugging him. "Come down to the basement with us. Everyone's down there. I even invited Spinner"

"Hey, Marco," Paige roller her eyes, "Dylan, this is Marco. Marco, this is Dylan. I'm sure by now you realize he lives here. And you," she pointed at Dylan, "knew he was coming, go upstairs! Be gone!" She pushed him away.

Marco felt uncomfortable telling Dylan in his own home that he could not be around them. He felt that he should be the mature one. He wanted to stop the childish, 'I'm not speaking to you' crap.

"Paige, it's okay,"

Dylan turned mid-step, shocked that Marco wanted to invite him to stay with them. He smiled. Paige looked from Dylan to Marco and back in confusion. "O—okay, then, I was only looking out for you, Marco, so if you don't care, then neither do I," she smiled, "Well, come on already!"

Paige walked down the stairs with Dylan and Marco close behind. Dylan wasn't sure what, exactly, was on Marco's mind, but if it meant he could talk to him, then he liked it. When Marco sat down next to a safe spot next to Ellie, she made sure to make space for Dylan to sit in between them. Couldn't she that's what he was avoiding? She smirked in his direction. Yeah, she definitely knew what she was doing. It was a conspiracy!

(The rest of the chapter is through Marco's point of view)

Dylan smiled as he sat down next to me, and I tried to smile back, but our previous conversation in the mall kept returning to my mind.

Paige decided that we should definitely watch a horror movie because we "always have more fun" with those. I rolled my eyes. Sure, we do. They scare me half to death! The last scary movie I had even seen was my first date with Dylan! Well, that wasn't actually true, but it's defiantly the last one I enjoyed. (A/N: I hate scary movies lol. Just thought I'd let you all know:))

About fifteen minutes into the movie, I'd already had enough for a lifetime. At the next bloody scene, I couldn't help it! I jumped practically a mile in the air and…my hand was holding Dylan's for dear life.

I looked up at him, (Yes, UP, I don't think you need to laugh at my height!) and he just squeezed my hand in reassurance, "It's okay, Marco,"

The…sort of deja vu of the situation struck me so oddly that I almost let it continue. I shook my head and pulled my hand away. "No, it's not okay," I whispered.

"Marco, you need to relax," he laughed as he pushed some stray hairs away that had fallen into my eyes.

"You're right, I need some air," I got up slowly, with the knowledge that the older boy was, indeed, following me. I thought maybe we could get away with it; walking out.

"Where are you two going?" Paige asked, smirking.

"Marco needs air," Dylan said shamelessly. After that, he quickly ran to keep up with me.

As we left, I distinctly heard Paige's mutter of, "Can't he find the 'air' himself?"

"So," Dylan let the phrase hang out there due to his obvious awkwardness.

"I've changed, Dylan. I'm not the same shy, naïve, unconfident boy I used to be,"

"I know you have, and I've changed too,"

"But, how can you love me if I've changed?" I asked desperately, needing the answer.

"I love who you are inside, the forgiving and loving heart that will never change, no matter how much you do." He put both of his hands on my heart and I was unable to suppress the automatic sigh that came from my lips. He continued, though.

"I love how you smile brighter than any sunshine I've ever seen," He rubbed his thumb against my cheek, "It completely lights up my world when you show me you're happy. It works the opposite way too because if you're not happy…I lose myself completely" He laughed, "Like right now, for example, I want to drown myself because I know that, not only are you unhappy, but I'm the cause. You're the most important thing in my life. I can't…I won't let you go,"

By the end of this speech, there were tears in my eyes. How could I resist this? How could we have gotten to this point? What with Tim and my confusion…

"Screw confusion," I whispered. He looked up at me with obvious confusion. I didn't explain to him. I just pulled his lips down toward mine and kissed him…hard…and it seemed to go on FOREVER. I wouldn't have minded if it did. I wouldn't have to face reality or problems or anything. It was just Dylan and me. Everything I had worried about for so long had disappeared.

No matter how much I had changed in the past year, I always felt like the same old Marco around him. And I wasn't sure that was a good thing because I WASN'T the same Marco. I had changed, THINGS had changed. Oh god.

I pulled away angrily. I wasn't so upset with him, but with myself. How could I do this to Dylan…giving him all this false hope that he shouldn't be getting. And Tim! He had completely fled my mind when I was kissing Dylan.

"Dylan," I whispered. "I can NOT do this,"

"Yes, you can," he said. He was frustrated that I had taken his little moment of excitement away.

"No, I can't. I don't do this. YOU, of all people, should know I can't do this."

"If it's about your boyfriend, Marco…not to be mean or anything, but follow your own instincts, and dump him. I'm sorry, but you know that I'm right. You're leading him on if you have these feelings for me."

"I can't…oh my god, I can't…I don't know what to do," I pushed him away and ran for it.

"Tell Paige I'm sorry!" I yelled behind me. "And that I'll call her,"

………………………………………………………………………….

"Tim,"

"Oh, hey, Marco, I was just going to call you. What's up?"

I sighed, this was NOT going to be easy. I didn't even have a plan. Well, too late now. It probably wouldn't do to say, 'Hey, Tim, I'll call you back later. I'm not sure exactly how to tell you that I cheated on you with my ex, and I'm still in love with him. Oh, and I might have used you. Oh…guess you know now!' No, that would definitely not do at all.

I took a long steadying breath, "Okay," I took another second to prepare myself for…an apology? Was I planning on staying with him, or doing as Dylan said, and going back to him? Well, I suppose, really, if I did want to stay with Tim, it's not really my choice, anyway. It'd be his choice to dump me if he hated me after this.

"Marco, is—is something wrong?" he asked, worried.

"What?" he asked distracted, "Oh! Oh, no, nothing's wrong. Well, yes, but not something serious, I mean, life-death serious, but…okay, Tim, look, something…happened."

"When you say 'happened'…?"

"I kissed Dylan,"


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

There was complete silence; no words were spoken. I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Tim, please, say something,"

"Why, Marco?" he responded sadly, "I don't know what I should say,"

"Tim, we…we need to talk like in person, okay?"

"Marco,"

"Please," I begged desperately.

"I'll come over,"

As soon as the house doorbell rang, Marco was there to open it. He didn't need his parents asking any questions. He ran off, with Tim at his heels, to his room. He shut his door quickly behind them, not forgetting to lock it.

"Tim, listen, okay?"

Tim nodded, of course, and waited for the speech, that was sure to hurt him, to begin.

"I really like you, but I'm sorry. I can't do this,"

"Because?" It wasn't really a question he needed answered. He feared he already knew the answer.

"Dylan," he confirmed.

"You still trust him?" he yelled in frustration as he tried to make Marco understand reason.

"No," Marco said honestly, "but I love him. Look, I don't exactly know what I should do right now,"

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know! Look, I just," he brought his voice back to normal level again as he calmed down slightly.

"I want to make you happy, my parents happy, my friends happy…there's not much time to think about what I want," he smiled despite his frustration, "I don't think anyone's quite been interested in my opinion of my own life, really,"

"Well, I am. I mean, I know I haven't known you for so long, but…I really like you and, sometimes I think you feel the same way,"

"Well, maybe we could…try it and…I," he stopped short, suddenly wanting to bang his head hard against the nearest wall. He was about to make a Dylan type proposition!

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing, I just…I can't do this to you. You'll thank me later,"

"What?" he asked, confused.

"I'm going to hurt you,"

"Marco—"

"No! It's not a 'maybe' anymore. If we keep this up, hurting each other because I don't want to put you through what….what Dylan put me through,"

"By doing this, you really are," he said sadly.

"Like I said, you'll thank me for this later. Please….just go," he put his head in his hands as Tim shut the door.

He was fighting back the tears. He picked up his phone to reveal a missed call from Dylan. All the confusion, depression, and suppressed anger he'd felt over the past year just came out. He cried himself to sleep that night.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"July is passing quickly, I think," commented Ellie as she and Marco walked aimlessly around the block.

"Ellie, it's the second," he laughed.

"I know, but, before you know it…" she didn't continue her though. "Marco, it'll be okay,"

He sighed tiredly, "I'm fine, El,"

She turned suddenly and hugged him tightly. "Well, that was unexpected," he replied laughing.

She laughed as well, gesturing for him to sit on the bench. "I never did that,"

"Okay….sure," he rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I know it'll be fine, but I just…it seems like every time I think I'm okay, everything just goes wrong again. This may make no sense, but it really really hurt me when I hurt Tim,"

Ellie thought for a moment as she stared into his pained eyes, "It makes sense. Maybe it's because you're still remembering how much he hurt you and you're scared. Also, it must be different for you being the older one in the relationship, huh?"

He nodded, agreeing. It did make a lot of sense. She understood the situation. Though, it brought up something he's be wondering about.

"El?"

"Mhmm?"

She waited for him to get this thoughts straight. When he finally voiced his question, she wasn't sure how to answer it.

"What do you think I should do?"

She had been so afraid of this. She figured it was expected that he'd want his best friend's opinion. She chose her words carefully, though.

"Well, Marco, I just simply want you to be happy. All these years, I've had to see you and me go through so many bad things; sometimes together, sometimes not. I never knew how you felt, though. The only thing that was clear to me was you and Dylan. Make yourself _happy_, that's the important thing."

He sighed, obviously not satisfied.

"I know, in the end, it's entirely my choice, but I want to know what you think,"

"What do I think? I don't know if you should be with Dylan, Tim, or even Spinner! All I know…is…you love him,"

"Ellie…I," he stammered, not sure how to respond.

She hugged him again, "Mom wants me home, call me later,"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Marco! Hey, Marco, wait up,"

It had been not two minutes after Ellie left, when Dylan had shown up. Marco walked faster. It was like the stress was watching up to him along with Dylan.

"What are you, my stalker?" he asked irritably.

He looked slightly put off, hurt, by the accusation.

"I wanted to talk. I asked your mom where you were, but you weren't with Ellie, so—"

"Again, are you my stalker?"

"You're not answering my calls," he went on ignoring the question.

"Maybe I haven't been home," he argued.

"You always have your cell with you,"

"And how would you know?" Marco challenged, not missing a beat.

"Because…you told me like forever ago that whenever I called you, you'd have it,"

"Well, maybe it changed since we broke up, how would you know? You haven't exactly been here,"

Marco was beyond frustrated. Everything just seemed to be going wrong again! Dylan wouldn't take a hint, Paige only KEPT hinting, Tim probably hated his guts now, and he couldn't even figure out what he wanted/needed.

"Dylan," he said slowly and clearly as though talking to a five year old. "Dylan, I haven't had to think about you, and all the pain that came with you, for so long…and now you've ruined everything I set up so perfectly. I had my life back," he sighed. "You can come over. I want to have a calm conversation.

Dylan nodded, and together they walked back to Marco's, surprisingly, empty house. Marco led the way to his room, and couldn't help but think that less than two days ago, it had been Tim following him to the same destination.

"So, you're saying, Marco," he paused, "that you haven't thought about me? Not once?" he asked.

"I don't—it hurt too much to think of you. It hurts even now to look at you, Dylan, and just…remembering what we had…" he said sadly, his voice breaking.

"Marco," Dylan pushed Marco's hair out of his eyes, (while thinking how much he really did that) and ran his fingers across his cheek affectionately.

"You know that I never meant to hurt you, right?"

"Dylan," he was ashamed to feel tears running down his cheeks again." Dylan quickly wiped them away.

"It's okay. I promise, it's alright. I'm just…I'm here for you,"

Marco lost all of his composure. He lost complete control and fell into Dylan's open arms crying hysterically into his shoulder.

Dylan rubbed his back soothingly and told him that everything would be okay. Marco had held it in for too long, and he had to let it all out. Dylan convinced Marco that it was okay to do that.

He continued to sooth him as best as he could, but for the most part, he let him relax himself, knowing that there wasn't much he could do.

"I'm sorry," he said, though the words were barely coherent.

Dylan sat them both down onto the bed, as Marco's head was still buried deeply in his shoulder.

"What are you sorry for?" he asked, confused.

Marco managed to laugh slightly, "Well, for getting your shirt wet," he rubbed frantically at his eyes, as though it would erase Dylan's recollection that he had ever cried.

Dylan shook his head, "Do you still need my shoulder?" he smiled.

Marco shook his head, but then quickly thought back. "Well, don't…don't let go of me," he said piteously.

Dylan only held on tighter and kissed the top of his head.

After a few minutes, Marco's breathing had calmed down, and he had evidently fallen asleep. Dylan smiled. If his thoughts were correct, he probably hadn't had a calm sleep in days, so he definitely needed it.

Dylan gently detached himself from Marco, and lay him down on the bed, pulling the covers over him, and kissing his forehead softly.

"I could never let you go,"

He then left the house, leaving Marco to his much needed sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter----

A/N: LAST CHAPTER, EVERYONE! I know, I know, try to contain your tears! Hehe, just kidding! I hope you all enjoyed this story, and please read my notes at the end of the chapter :)

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"So, wait…are you two back together?" Ellie asked, surprised.

"Ellie, try to contain your excitement. I don't know if we are,"

"What do you mean you don't own?" she yelled, swatting him on the head, "You're the one who decides if you are or not. Is it happening without your permission?" she laughed.

"Very funny," he put his arm around his best friend, pulling her close to him. "I'm going to see him today, so, we'll see what happens, I guess,"

"Okay, you so need to tell me everything that happens!"

"You so need to go back to your old self, and stop talking like Paige,"

After Marco uttered those words, Ellie said no more.

"He acted so sweet, though, and I do…miss him…sorta,"

"Oh," Ellie started, but fell silent, she then started again, "Oh, hell, I'm going to talk anyway, even at the risk of sounding like Paige. Marco, as I said yesterday, I want you to be happy. That's all that matters. We're all saying it. I'm not saying the relationship will be good or bad, but give it another try,"

"That's the thing, though, El…I don't want it to be just another try. If Dylan and I get together again, it has to be the real thing…it has to be forever," he stated as an afterthought, "I don't think I could go through the pain again of losing him,"

"And you think the pain of sitting here knowing you can have him, but might lose him if you don't go for it, is better pain?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Marco sighed as he gave in, "I know. I love him, Ellie. I love him, and I miss him. There's no denying it. I'm just so scared,"

"He won't hurt you again. I know he won't. And you won't let him, either. I know you, Marco, your eyes will be wide open. Set conditions, limitations…hell, give him a punishment for breaking your heart if you want to, but don't restrain yourself from being happy just because of the past. Dylan makes you happy. You make him happy. I say that's all that matters," she finished her speech by hugging him close to her.

"You make me happy," he smiled, "Does that mean we're meant to be?"

She laughed, "Oh, Marco, we already tried that, remember?"

"Oh, yes, of course, how could I forget?"

"Seriously, though, you love Dylan…just do what feels right,"

"Thank you, oh wise one. I'll see you later,"

"Wait, where are you going!"

He looked at her, smiling brightly, "To see him!"

"Right," she laughed, "Good luck!"

Marco made his way to Dylan's house and, upon reaching the doorway, hesitated a bit. Was he really doing the right thing? How could he be letting this boy back into his life…? No…. no…. Was he ready to have his relationship with Dylan back? Hell, was he ready to have any relationship right now? Maybe it wasn't the right time….

He began to turn back, "No," he told himself confidently, "You can do this. You have to do this. It's now or never, Dylan or no one, happiness….or unhappiness,"

He rang the doorbell as he waited patiently for the door to open. It didn't take too long.

"Hey," he said happily, seeing Marco standing there.

"Hi," Marco choked out in barely a whisper. "Can I come in?"

"Oh," he laughed, moving over so he could enter, "Yeah, please do,"

"Come on, we can go downstairs. Before you ask, Paige is up in her room,"

"Okay, let's go,"

He followed Dylan quickly down to the basement and down down on the floor. Dylan looked confusedly down at him.

"You know, there are other places to sit,"

He smiled, "Come sit on the floor with me. Pleease," he asked hopefully.

Dylan obliged, wrapping his arm around Marco's back for good measure. Marco leaned comfortably into him.

"Dyl, I love you. I'm not going to lie, but getting over the past, will be difficult,"

"I love you too, and I know. I'm not expecting you to just forget all about it, but…please try to forgive me. I—I can't live without you, Marco,"

And, suddenly, everything that happened in the past, was, indeed, forgotten in the moment. Marco didn't care anymore. What was the use in punishing himself and Dylan? He made a mistake, so what? Marco had make a mistake by hurting him…by dating Tim in the first place, but that was okay, but he wasn't perfect (A/N: despite popular belief, lol)

People made mistakes, and people also forgave mistakes. That's what made the world turn round, and Dylan, he helped Marco's world turn round.

Marco threw his arms around the love of his life ecstatically, "I can't either," he said, then kissed him with all of his heart.

"Aww, look at the happy couple," said Paige from the bottom of the staircase.

Marco rested his head on Dylan's chest, laughing, "Well, we got five minutes alone. Don't worry about it, Dyl. Come join us Paige."

"It's been like forever since the three of us talked all together,"

"There's a reason for that, Paige," Dylan said slowly, urging her to leave.

She gave him a death glare and said not a word.

"Anyways," said Marco, trying to ease the tension, "Let's talk,"

"Okay, since I was present for none of it, tell me all about twelfth grade,"

"Well, umm…it all started at the beginning of the year when Ashley broke up with Craig by email," Marco laughed slightly at the situation.

"Oh, really, she didn't even tell him he was dumped. She informed Ellie, though. I suppose he was just supposed to assume…" Paige finished for him.

"Wow…that's interesting," said Dylan.

"Wanna hear something really interesting!" Marco glanced over at Paige as she told him with her eyes to be quiet. "Paige went out with a girl,"

Dylan looked at her in shock, "And here I was thinking you and I had one little thing in common…now you're going all girl-crazy on me?"

She laughed, "No, I don't really know where I stand, but I still like guys,"

"OH!" Marco exclaimed, excitedly, "I came out to my dad!"

"Yeah, Paige told me," he smiled.

"Paige," he whined, "I wanted to tell him,"

"Sorry, I didn't know, Marco!" she frowned, "Sorry," she repeated.

"I was just kidding, Marco," Dylan said, throwing his hands in the air, "I didn't know. You can tell me the whole story,"

"Nope," he laughed, "It's not the same," he pouted, crossing his arms pathetically over his chest.

Dylan hugged Marco close to him, kissing his forehead, "I missed you so much, Angel,"

"I missed you too, Dylan,"

"Are you two going to kiss, again?" Paige asked, exasperated.

"I don't know…are we?" Dylan asked him.

He pulled him closer, "Of course, Paige, because I am his angel, after all,"

"Yes, you are, not to mention, you are pretty damn cute,"

………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: I can't believe I'm done with this! I pictured it, like, much much longer! Anyway, this is the end of it, sadly. I'm thinking of writing a new story, but it'll probably be…Paige/Ellie. Only reason I'll do that, though, is if someone lets me know they want one, okay? So, if you review this chapter, please let me know if you think you'd want to read a Pellie story. I have actually never written a female slash story…but, hey, I never wrote a Degrassi story before this one, either.


End file.
